ngiti
by vvvdarkangelvvv
Summary: summary:sina sasuke at sakura ay matagal nang mag kaibigan paano kung malaman ng isat isa ang totoong nararamdaman nila magkaligawan kaya sila? songfic toH ngiti by Ronnie liang sasusaku song fic


title: ngiti

anime:naruto

pairing: sasukexsakura

genre: romance

vvvdarangelvvv: ito po ay isang song fic at sorry po kung hindi masyadong maganda kasi ...... kasi di ako ganun kahusay! at sorry kung mali mali isa poi tong song fic!

**summary:**sina sasuke at sakura ay matagal nang mag kaibigan paano kung malaman ng isat isa ang totoong nararamdaman nila magkaligawan kaya sila? songfic toH ngiti by Ronnie liang

* * *

iIsang araw ,sa training area ng team 7 o team kakashi may isang babaeng nag ngangalang haruno sakura at biglang dumating ang kayang kababata na si uchiha sasukena teammate nya din .napansin ni sasuke na malungkot si sakura

"Sakura bakit ka malungkot?"tanong ni sasuke

"wala ito sasuke wag mo akong alalahanin", sagot naman ni sakura ,

"Hn. sabi mo eh!"yon nalang ang nasagot ni sasuke kasi alam nyang badtrip si sakura

"sasuke alam mo ba inlove ako ngayon"ng sabi ni sakura "ang kaso alam ko na yung mahal ko walang pagtingin sakin" "ikaw ba inlove ka ba?"dagdag pa ni sakura

"oo inlove ako sa isang babae ang kaso di nya ako napapansin at may mahal na syang ibaa"ang sagot naman ni sasuke

"ang swerte na nga ng babae di ka pa nya pinapansin?" di mo mabasa ang mukha ni sakura na may halong inggit at inis dun sa babae at may kasama na ding sad face

at nung nakita na ni sasuke yung face ni sakura "_tama ka ang swerte mo pero di mo ako pinansin teka....... sad face?...paano ko kaya sya papasayahin? __**edi tugtugan mo ng gitara diba paborito nya yon?**__ ou na noH! yung kinomposed ko sa kanya" _thought ni sasuke(bold italics inner self po)

"sakura hintayin mo ako jan may nakalimutan lang ako sa bahay"utos yon ni sasuke

"ha!? sige bilisan mo ha at bumalik ka!"sagot naman ni sakura s autos ni sasuke

**

* * *

at nung bumalik si sasuke meron syang dalang gitara**

"huh? sasuke anong gagawin mo sa gitara?"tanong ni sakura

"basta makinig ka nalang"at nag simula nang tumugtog si sasuke

(play nyo)**ngiti by Ronnie liang **

_minamasdan kita _

_ng di mo alam_

_pinapangarap kong ikay ay akin_

_mapupulang labi_

_at matingkad mong ngiti_

_umaabot hanngang sa langit........_

sa isip ni sakura"_ang ganda pala na boses ni sasuke para kanino kaya tong kantang ito?"_

_huwag ka lang titingin sa akin _

_at baka matunaw ang puso kong sabik_

sa isip ni sasuke*tingin kay sakura*"_ang ganda nya talaga"at nag met ang eyes nila at sabay silang nag blush_

sa isip ni sakura"_sana para sakin ang kanta sayang!!"(note ptuloy parin yung pag tugtog na gitara)_

_sa iyong ngiti _

_ako'y nahuhumaling_

_at sa tuwing _

_ikaw ay gagalaw_

_ang mundo ko'y tumitigil_

_para lang sayo _

_ang awit ng aking puso_

_sana'y mapansin mo rin_

_ang lihim kong pagtingin_

sa isip ni sakura'_nakakakilig talaga si sasuke 'a_t napa ngiti na rin si sakura kaya ngumiti na din si sasuke

_minamahal kita_

_ng di mo alam_

_huwag ka sanang magagalit_

_tinamaan yata talaga_

_ang akng puso _

_na dati ay akala ko'y manhid_

sa isip ni sasuke"_napaka swerte naman ng lalakeng gusto ni sakura sana ako nalang'_

_Hindi pa rin makalapit  
_

_Inuunahan ng kaba sa aking dibdib_

sa isip nni sakura"_ang swerte naman ng babaeng gusto ni sasuke sana ako nalang"_

_Sa iyong ngiti ako'y nahuhumaling  
At sa tuwing ikaw ay lalapit  
Ang mundo ko'y tumitigil  
Ang pangalan mo sinisigaw ng puso  
Sana'y madama mo rin  
Ang lihim kong pagtingin_

_Sa iyong ngiti ako'y nahuhumaling  
(Sa iyong ngiti)  
Sa tuwing ikaw ay gagalaw  
Ang mundo ko'y tumitigil  
Para lang sa'yo...  
(Para lang sa'yo ang awit ng aking puso)  
Sana ay mapansin mo rin...  
Ang lihim kong pagtingin  
Sa iyong ngiti..._

"ummm......... sasuke ang ganda pala ng boses mo "puri ni sakura

"Hn. wag ka nang mag bola di mo ako mabobola!"sabi naman ni sasuke

"sasuke di naman kita binobola.... ahh para kanino ba yang kantang yan?"tanong ni sakura

"para sayo "sagot ni sasuke na seryoso pero di maka titig kay sakura

"hah???!?!?! wag ka ngang ma mag biro "sabi ni sakura

"eh hindi naman ako nag bibiro" normal na sabi ni sasuke

"he! eh anong ibig sabihin nun?"tanong ni sakura

"ano ba naman sakura gamitin mo naman yang kokote mo sempre mahal kita wo ai ni 143 I love you kalu guran daka ashiteru I iyanten ka ano nasabi ko na ang lahat ng alam kong wika ng I LOVE YOU kung di mo na intindihan ewan ko nalang sayo!"asar na ka agad si sasuke

" oi ano ba sasuke agad ka naming asar" sagot ni sakura

"eh paano nag tatapat na nga ako sayo perodi mo parin na gegets napaka swerte mo na nga at mahal kita!"galit na si sasuke

"che ayokong makipag usap sa nag tatapat na mainitin ang ulo!"at nag walk out si sakura pero bigla syang hinablot ni sasuke

"Io sorry na mahal kasi kita at na iinis ako kasi di mo ako mahal!"sabi ni sasuke yung tipong ma among aso

""ha? sinong nag sabing di kita mahal"sabi ni sakura

"ha ako ba yuing sinasabi mong lalake?" tanong ni sasuke

"ANO BA SASUKE GAMITIN mo naman yang kokote mo "pang asar ni sakura

"leche! so ibig sabihin tayo na?" daretsahang tanong ni sasuke

"oo ba bakit hindi ^^"sagot ni sakura

mag hahalikan na sana sila pero biglang

"HOY!!! SASUKE SAKURA KANI..........opsssss sorry nasira ko yata ang moment nyong dalawa"kaawang awang naruto

"naruto WALANG KAPATAWARAN ANG GINAWA MO" giving naruto ang pinaka nakamamatay na dead glare

"TAKBO NARUTO TAKBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"at kumaripas ng takbo si naruto papalayo sa kamatayan nya

"hahahahahahha........"mahinhin na tawa ni sakura

"ayan at masaya ka na alam mo bam as maganda ka pag naka ngiti"sabi ni sasuke

at binigyan ni sakura ng smack kiss si sasuke "thank you"

"sakura di kita pa iingakin at magiging masaya ka sa piling ko pangako papasayahin kita"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------**the end**-----------------------------------------------------------------------

vvvdarkangelvvv :sorry kung may mali at kung di maganda ang ending plzz reviews and sana no negative reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

thanky you!


End file.
